Forgive and Remember
by bemyescape90
Summary: Kyra comes back to her old Highschool only to be met by the one guy who caused her to leave in the first place, Gerard Way. Gerard doesn't remembering the bullying and will do anything to prove his love. Will they be together?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, first story so far. Rating is MA for future reference and I'd like to make known that sadly I do not own any of the characters except for Kyra. I would however have Gerard Ways babies. I'd make an awesome step-mom bandit Anyways enjoy.

Gerard's POV

I looked out the window to see a perfect day. Perfect for me anyways, I preferred the dreary overcast and usually rainy days instead of those sunny days where you can't look up without being blinded. I am usually considered weird but my brother was understanding of my ways and smiled at me as he opened my bedroom door.

"Hey G, gorgeous day for you huh?" he said as he sat in the chair across from my bed.

"Perfect I think." I said stretching my arms over my head and kicking my covers off my legs. I continued to crawl out of my bed and throw some clothes on as Mikey gossiped on about the girl in his algebra class that he wanted to fuck. He'd never been able to have a real relationship since Sylvia broke his heart a few years ago and he was content with simply fucking pretty girls and going on with life. I sniffed a few shirts and threw them to the side before finally finding a clean one and putting it on.

"You know there's this thing called a washer and if you put your clothes in it and add some detergent you could have clean laundry!" Mikey said in a smartass tone with a look of shock on his face. I grabbed a garment and threw it at him; he pulled the item off his face and gagged to see a pair of boxers. I smirked even though I knew they were unfortunately clean.

"Don't be an asshole and you won't get clothes thrown at you." I muttered. He shrugged his shoulders and followed me out of my room continuing on with his gossip about the pretty girl.

"So then I asked if she wanted to come over tonight to play some rockband and she said yes, so hopefully I'll get lucky." He finally finished his story with a happy smile and a wink in my direction. I raised an eyebrow as I poured some milk in my Booberry cereal and began eating it.

"Would it kill you to have a normal fucking relationship?" I asked trying to save him from probably upsetting another girl who thought they could change him and eventually date him.

"I do have a normal fucking relationship. I get along with them we fuck then we go back to normal." He said before taking a massive bite of lucky charms. I sighed and shook my head deciding to end the conversation and move on with life. These girls should have learned better by now anyway so if she was going to fuck Mikey she'd probably heard enough rumors to make her own educated decisions.

"Come on fuck twat or we'll be late for school." I grabbed my book bag and keys and walked out to my shitty little car that I loved more than was necessary. I threw my bag in the backseat and slid into the driver's seat as I watched Mikey walk out of our house and also get into my car. I lit up a cigarette and tossed the pack to him before starting the car and peeling out of the driveway. We made it to school in record time with 15 minutes before class. That's when I saw her. The most beautiful person I've ever seen and I knew I had to talk to her then.

"Lock my car when you get out and take the keys with you." I said as I hurriedly grabbed my book bag and got out of my car. I walked as fast as I could without running to catch up to her, when I finally did I took a deep breath and took one final big step so that I was walking next to her now. She didn't notice at first and started to move over so I could pass her but I smiled nicely at her.

"Hey, I've never seen you around here, I'm Gerard." I extended my hand and she cautiously took it before replying.

"I'm Kyra." Was all she said as she started to move on. I stared at her wondering if I had upset her but could think of nothing I'd done.

Kyra's POV

It would figure that the first person to talk to me since moving back here was Gerard fucking Way, the one person I loathed the most, that I have wished for years would die in a horrible train wreck, would be the first one to pay me any attention. What a laugh that he had never seen me around, I guess all those years of torture weren't as memorable to him as they were to me. He was the main reason I moved anyway and it took me 7 years to get my guts back and come back to this school. No one would even remember me because of the way I look now compared to then. I used to look so geeky and awkward but you would expect someone who teased you every day for 3 years straight and went out of his way to be mean to you to remember at least kind of what you looked like. But I had changed so much, the lanky body had formed into a toned curvy one and my flat chest had finally grown some tits, my hair wasn't limp and that dirty blonde color anymore but black with purple streaks and perfectly straight with absolutely no waves and my bangs were as usual at the perfect angle. I'd like to think I was at least decent lookibng but I guess that was up to someone else to decide. I took a deep breath after he let me walk away and prayed he wouldn't be in my class. Luckily he was not in my first class and I sighed as I walked through the door of Mr. Barnes Algebra II class. Sighing I took the first seat I saw and smiled to see a girl that kind of looked like me. She was a very thin girl and had gorgeous black hair and a nose piercing, she had thick black eyeliner and nodded her head at me. I smiled back and decided to introduce myself.

"I'm Kyra Hughes." I said.

"I'm Alicia Simmons, where you from?"

"Originally here but I left about 7 years ago." She looked thoughtful and shook her head.

"Sorry I don't remember you."

"S'all good, I don't remember you either." I gave her a half smile and she smiled back.

"Ya know if you don't have anyone else to sit with you can sit with me at lunch." She said timidly. Excited that I didn't have to hide in the bathroom I eagerly nodded my head.

"That would be awesome."

"Cool, you have first lunch or second?" I fished around in my bag trying to find my schedule for a minute before answering.

"I have first. What about you?"

"First." She smiled back and we both turned around to face Mr. Barnes.

"All right guys today: me you and Algebra II." He was slightly corny sounding but actually made the class pretty fun and understandable. I made it through the rest of my classes quickly and found out I had 4th period Spanish with Alicia. After that we had lunch so we walked there together.

"I usually just sit with Mikey but I'm sure he won't mind you sitting with us." I bit my lip nervously wondering if lunch here would be as crazy as the cafeteria at my other school. Alicia looked at me and giggled and I glared back.

"It's sooo not funny. Lunch is like hell, people are always shoving and screaming and I usually just hide in the bathroom until it's over."

"Yeah but what about your other friend, didn't they miss you?" I looked away thinking about the fact that I really didn't have many friends at my old school and ignored her question. Luckily she wasn't one to probe for answers and led me to a table where a nerdy kid in black jeans, an Iron Maiden t-shirt and some thick rimmed glasses was sitting.

"Hey Mikey this is Kyra." I waved a little and sat down next to Alicia.

"Hey I'm Mikey." He said extending his hand and I shook it while smiling. Lunch went by boringly and no one said too much. Evidently Alicia was going to hang out with Mikey tonight and Mikey politely invited me to come over also. I declined since he didn't seem to really mean it but Alicia insisted I should come. I finally agreed to ride to his house with her and sent a text to my mom saying I wouldn't be home after school. The bell rang and I made my way to chemistry. I was surprised I hadn't seen Gerard around since this morning but happy about it at the same time. In 6th period my phone vibrated and my mother had attempted to tell me that it was fine to be late. She was probably drunk though so it ended up reading 'foooine.' I shook my head a little wishing she'd put the damn bottle down and waited for school to be over. Finally 7th period came and was over. I met Alicia in the cafeteria as planned and she led me to her car. It was surprisingly a nicer car than I thought it would be for a teenager anyways.

"You want some McDonalds?" She asked me.

"Sure I could go for a snack wrap." We picked up our food and drinks and headed to Mikey's house.

"So did you ever meet Mikey?"

"Ummm, I don't think so but I don't really remember many people from when I was little." I actually didn't remember anyone except Gerard.

"Well don't worry he's really sweet. He's a bit of a player but I can fix that easily." She gave a smug smile and I laughed at her determination. Finally we pulled into a driveway of a house and we both got out. She went to the door and knocked and a little bit later Mikey answered.

"Hey come on in." He said opening the door wide as we both walked in. The entryway was nice and homey and had a doorway leading into the living room and another doorway on the opposite wall leading into what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Are you guy's hungry?" He asked as he grabbed Alicia's, hand. I looked at her face and saw her blushing and a smile trying to break out on her face.

"No I'm good." I replied.

"Let's go upstairs then." He took us through the living room to a hallway where we took the stairs. Alicia looked back at me once and I made kissy faces at her until she slapped me. Once we were in Mikey's room Alicia and I sat on the bed and Mikey got out his rockband set.

"Anyone wanna play?" He asked with a smile as Alicia jumped up and down in excitement. He handed me a guitar and Alicia a guitar as he set up his own drum set.

"Hold on a minute I'll be right back." He disappeared and when he came back Gerard Way was with him.

Gerard's POV

"Gerard come play rockband with us please! We need a singer." Mikey busted into my room pleading. I rolled my eyes and walked back to his room only to find Kyra sitting on his bed. I felt a pang of jealousy wishing she'd been in my room instead. I smiled at her and her eyes widened and narrowed.

"I have to go." She said jumping up suddenly.

"Wait why?" Alicia asked with a frown.

"I forgot...My mom…She needed help at the house." She was a horrible liar.

"I guess I can take you home. Sorry Mikey, text me." She put down the guitar and started towards the door. Kyra looked at Alicia's face and got a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Alicia; it's not that far really. I can just walk." She started past me and I moved over. I looked at Alicia who seemed conflicted.

"I'll go get her. She really doesn't need to walk all the way home." She said sadly as she made up her mind.

"No don't worry I'll get her." I said. I wanted to know what her problem was and why she was trying to avoid me. I went to my room and grabbed my car keys before running downstairs and outside to my car. I look down the block and saw her walking. She was already about a block away so I started the car and drove up to her.

"Hey, get in I'll give you a ride." She looked at me like I had just threatened to kill her and I couldn't help but look shocked.

"Go away I really don't want a ride." She started to walk away again and I honestly thought about letting her.

"Listen this isn't safe, they found 2 bodies under that bridge in the past 8 months."

"You're lying." She said but she obviously believed me.

"No, now come on I'll give you a ride." She looked torn and it hurt me to see that she'd considered putting her life in danger just so she wouldn't have to ride with me.

"Fine, but don't touch me."

"I didn't fucking plan on it." I said glaring.

Author's note:

Ok so how was it? I'm working on the second chapter now so I hope you guys liked the first one. I know it was long and kind of boring but it gets better. Please review; I'd like the honest feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I'm glad I have a few subscribers now it makes me uber happy make sure you tell your friends! Hope you guys enjoy, I was very careful writing this chapter since I didn't want to let you all down so enjoy.

Kyra's POV

I looked around one last time before cautiously opening the door and sliding into the seat. I was careful to keep my purse and book bag on my lap and I was pushing so hard against the door I thought I was going to force the door open.

"Oh for fucks sake, you don't have to lean against the door I'm not going to hurt you." A look of shock quickly passed over my face before I composed myself.

"Who are you Edward fucking Cullen?" I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I wasn't reading your mind. I fucking wish I could but your body language is loud enough. You don't want to be near me and the thought of me repulses you. What did I do that was so bad?" I was slightly amused that he got the twilight reference.

"Nothing, I live near that old industrial plant on 4th street."

"That's fucking 4 miles away from my house! Do you realize how long it would take to get there if you walked?"

"About 2 hours…" I shrugged and continued to look out the window of his car. It smelled oddly nice, kind of like Axe and cigarette smoke. I shook my head and kicked myself mentally for even thinking he smelled attractive. Gerard was the enemy and nothing should be sexy about him.

"How can you be so careless about it, this isn't a safe area…I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks I guess." I sneered as he brought back the memories of why I didn't like him. I started to tear up at the irony; the guy who made me want to die for so long was now trying to keep me alive. I took a deep breath and calmed down so the tears would go away.

"So you never answered my question." He said simply as he lit a cigarette.

"And what question is that?"

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" He pulled into a parking lot and turned off the engine. My stomach clenched and my mouth went dry.

"Can you please just…take me home, now." I said hoarsely

"I'm not going to hurt you Kyra, look into my eyes, I just want to know what I did so I can fix it." I did look into his eyes and all I could see was the pain he felt because of my hatred, I didn't see the little boy who hit me and teased me and pushed me off things. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach and I started to tear up again, only this time I couldn't hide my tears because I was looking straight at him.

"How can you not remember?" I muttered. His expression turned into confusion and he put his hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry….Don't be sad I'll make it up to you, I swear." He whispered as I closed my eyes.

"You tortured me for 3 years. You upset me so bad that I had to move schools, and you don't even remember!" By now the tears were flowing and I was pissed. Not just at him but also myself for letting him know, for letting him get to me so much that I cried and most of all for making me want him for being so damn sweet. He moved back at my words and a look of deep thought was on his face.

"I don't remember ever hurting you but I swear to God I'll make up for it. I don't ever want to see you hurt so please stop crying." He gently wiped a tear from my face and I cringed. I closed my eyes again willing myself to be composed and after a couple of minutes it worked. I finally opened my eyes again and he was patiently looking at me.

"I'm sorry but you've haunted me for so long that I don't really know if we can be friends."

"Don't punish me for the acts that a child did. I'm not the same person I was back then just like you aren't the same person."

Gerard's POV

Her eyebrows rose ever so slightly and I thought I'd gotten through to her but I still wasn't so sure.

"Take me home please." She whispered as she turned away from me and I sighed, feeling defeated. I drove to her house in silence until she pointed to her house.

"Will you please just think about it?" I asked as she stepped out of the car.

"I'll consider it. Thanks for the ride." She said after a minute and she quickly shut the door and went inside. I drove home thinking about the emotion filled evening I'd just had, hoping more than anything that Kyra would give me a chance. I honestly couldn't remember ever being mean to her and Mikey looked nothing like me so there was no case of mistaken identity. I pulled into the driveway and put out my cigarette before getting out of my car. I walked into the house and heard Alicia giggling upstairs as I rolled my eyes figuring he'd got her into bed and I continued to walk upstairs but as I passed his room the door was open and I could hear music from rock band. I walked in and smiled, mostly from shock.

"Hey guys." I said announcing myself.

"Hey, how's Kyra?" Alicia asked.

"Ummm…She's good enough." I said awkwardly. Mikey paused the game and looked at me funny, "Another time Mikes." He nodded his head and went back to his game with Alicia so I went to my room. About an hour later I heard them saying goodbye and Mikey came into my room.

"So what's up?" Mikey asked as he plopped onto the bed.

"She hates me. I supposedly tortured her when we were younger and she has hated me ever since. I begged her to forgive me and she said she'd think about it."

"Oh man that sucks balls. What are you gonna do?" I rolled my eyes.

"Wait for her to forgive me, duh. So what's up with you and Alicia?" I asked with a smile and he knew exactly what I wanted to know.

"Ugh, she said she's not a fuck and run type of girl but she's driving me crazy!" He threw his hands up and laid down on the bed.

"Why put up with her if you can't stand her?" I personally liked Alicia, she seemed friendly and I didn't think she acted annoying at all.

"That's the thing I like her, she is perfect and I want her. THAT'S why she's driving me crazy."

"Maybe you should…Oh I don't know ASK HER OUT!" He flinched as I screamed into his ear.

"I don't know I haven't had a real relationship in a while."

"You gotta jump back in there kid." He sat up and looked down before standing up and leaving. I didn't see Mikey for the rest of the night and his bedroom door stayed shut most of the time. The next morning I woke up early, anxious to see if Kyra would be willing to give me another chance or if I she would never be able to forgive me.

"Mikey wake up!" I said banging on his door. He finally answered fully dressed with a pop tart in his hand.

"Want one?" He said offering me a packet of pop tarts.

"You keep a box of pop tarts in your room?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I get hungry" He shrugged. I took the pop tart and we both headed to the car. We finally got to school and we sat in the car smoking one last cigarette before we had to go in. And once again I saw her, the most gorgeous person ever and she was looking around for someone. My stomach lurched and I thought I was going to puke.

"I think you're girlfriends looking for you." Mikey said motioning to Kyra.

"Yeah…I saw her."

"Get out of the car and talk to her." He said shoving my shoulder. I nodded my head as I opened the door and grabbed my shit. I started walking towards her and she finally saw me, she stopped looking around as soon as she noticed me and I finally reached her.

"Hey." I said with a slight smile.

"Hey." She said expressionless.

Authors Note:

Ok guys sorry about the cliffhanger thing, makes you more interested though doesn't it? So some honest feedback, I was glad you guys liked the last chapter. Oh and if anyone knows how to categorize this under something else MCR related besides UA please tell me! I'd like to put it where it rightfully belongs instead of somewhere that other unrelated stories are. Thanks and have an amazing day


End file.
